


Forced Together

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow To Update, Suave Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "Why you flatter me miss. I am nothing more than a humble chef, here to fulfill every one of your desires." His lips quirked in what could pass for a teasing smirk. "As long as they involve food, of course." He winked, giving the husband a firm handshake and charismatic smile that had both parties gazing at him with unveiled longing.As such was the standard reaction after one had a meeting with him. Blackleg Sanji.A lady killer in the most metaphorical of ways but if caught he'd have several cases of manslaughter on his hands. Though he was never one to kill without intent, making his charges more akin to murder.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 46
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> do i know what im doing? no  
> am i just writing this to finally get it out of my head? yes  
> is this going to become something with plot? not likely
> 
> I hope you enjoy though!!!

_"The dark man with brass knuckles. He's your target. His date is a Caucasian blonde woman in a red dress. Try to extract her from the situation if you can. If you can't well. You know what to do."_

"Roger that." He replied under his breath, only twitching slightly at his employer's uncouth suggestion. As if he'd ever lay hands on a woman. Well, lay hands on her in a way she didn't like at least. 

Which was rarely ever the case. Like the woman he was speaking to now. 

"Ah, _Bonjour mademoiselle._ " The chef whispered, leaning in close to the woman, blatantly ignoring her scrawny husband, who was fuming silently but too much of a coward to speak up. "I do hope that your meals have been," He licked his lips, running his hand over hers in a suggestive manner. " _satisfactory."_

She laughed, a high tittering sound that made his ears ring and he fought to keep the charming grin on his face, maintaining appearance being more important than anything.

"Oh my but of course!" She replied, hand rising to cover her lips as she giggled, a false air of sophistication swirling around her. "The Baratie is nothing less than perfect. You always complete the job splendidly."

_Baratie._

Bureau of Assassination, Revenge, And oTher Indecent Endeavors. 

He wanted to scoff at the woman's accurate ignorance, though that'd be unbefitting of him as a true gentlemen. Instead leaned forward, placing a feather light kiss to the back of her palm, head tilted in a way that he knew would show off both his eyes, and the sapphire color they exuded.

"Why you flatter me miss. I am nothing more than a humble chef, here to fulfill every one of your desires." His lips quirked in what could pass for a teasing smirk. "As long as they involve food, of course." He winked, giving the husband a firm handshake and charismatic smile that had both parties gazing at him with unveiled longing. 

As such was the standard reaction after one had a meeting with him. Blackleg Sanji.

A lady killer in the most metaphorical of ways but if caught he'd have several cases of manslaughter on his hands. Though he was never one to kill without intent, making his charges more akin to murder. However it didn't matter in the slightest, seeing as he worked for the government, dealing out their so called justice and doing their dirty work.

It paid well though, and the men he eliminated tended to be scum of the Earth anyways. 

_"You're taking too long to get to him eggplant. Stop trying to get laid and kill the bastard already. The method decided on was Public Execution. Get to it, Patty and Carne are getting loaded with orders."_

"Is that you admitting you need me, shitty geezer?" He murmured, loud enough for the ear piece to catch, but not enough to disturb the patrons around him. The food tray rest easily under his arm, suit jacket sliding taut against his arm in a comfortable pull. Through the small machine, he could hear Zeff scoff out a laugh. 

_"As if brat. The dishes are piling up and starting to get in the way. Someone needs to clean them so that the real chefs can do their job."_

Sanji scoffed but didn't respond, beginning to do his scout around the perimeter. He nodded politely as he passed the remaining waiters, those who weren't afraid of the darker half of Baratie's business, before making eye contact with a woman across the establishment. 

She was most certainly a looker, with fair skin and blood red dress that neatly offset her already pale complexion. Her platinum blonde hair was placed into a fashionably messy bun, loose strands falling down to frame her face. She had dark eyes, too far for him to properly make out the color, though as he drew closer he realized that they were actually quite light. The woman smiled at him with plump lips and Sanji cataloged her as one of the people he'd bed with before the night was over.

That would happen only after his job had been done. _Public Execution,_ Zeff had grumbled. That meant riling the man up, getting him angry enough to attack first then kill the poor excuse of a man subtly in the name of self defense. The chef gave a brittle grin at the morbid thought that at least her attire would do well to hide the blood of her partner, who happened to be the main he'd been assigned to assassinate. 

Lengthening his stride with a broadening smile at the gorgeous woman, who had turned to her companion to garner his attention, Sanji let his eye contact waver, turning instead to look Carne, who'd stepped out of the kitchen. He gave the man a minute tilt of the head, muttering, "I'm going in. Do me a favor and stay the fuck out my way."

The shitty geezer only laughed.

Sanji stumbled back a step as something rammed into his should rather harshly, pushing past as though the blonde were nothing a leaf in the wind, or an obstacle to be destroyed. He reached out before he could stop himself, placing a hand on the man's arm and ignoring Patty's voice yelling at him to stay focused on the mission. 

"Oi. Watch where you're fucking step asshole." Sanji growled, all pretense of pleasantries wiped from his face, as men had no reason to garner such kindness from him. He took in the other's stocky build and obnoxious green hair, long enough to just brush the collar of the cheap linen suit. Looking closer, the chef could tell that they were actually around the same age, the other somewhere between 18 and 19.

The teen glared at him with a dark, liquid amber gaze that made Sanji _burn,_ before offering a leering smirk, hand moving defensively to his hip. "Why don't you make me, Curlybrow?" The words came, fused with a mocking lilt that could only be identified as challenging, 3 golden earrings glinting under the fluorescent lights. 

Sanji studied the teen's Katana--not one, but three-- and easy hold on the weapons, resting a large tan palm on the hilt of the sword with a blindingly white scabbard, shining as though it were made of melted pearls and embroidered in gold.

Clearly that was where most of the teen's fortune went, though it left the blonde to wonder what aritsocrats' son he managed to piss off _this_ time, and without the added event of a one night stand. 

Though...

He observed the swordsman, truly looking at him, from the shabby apparel that did nothing to hide rippling muscles terrifying large for a teenager and cocky smirk that Sanji could just as easily envision towering over him in a bedroom. That dark complexion and thick accent belonging some country in Asia, likely Japan if he were to take a guess from the weaponry. 

"Not bad, Marimo." The blonde drawled, letting his tongue dart over his lips suggestively as he smirked. "Just stay out my way _monsieur_ and we'll be peachy. Maybe a little more if you're up for it."

The teen just looked at him blankly and Sanji sighed, feeling bad for the poor idiot who couldn't even enjoy the stick up his ass. "Your loss, though I am, of course, perfectly clean if that's where your concerns lie."

Another blank expression.

"WAIIIITTERRR!" Shout an extremely annoying, disgustingly obnoxious voice instantly filled Sanji with glee because he knew that he'd never hear it again after tonight. "WAAIIITERRR."

Oh yes. Sanji was going to very much enjoy killing this man and having sex with his girlfriend. He plastered a smile on his face, shoving his curiosity over the green haired teen behind him to the back of his head.

Though first, of course, that ugly fucking shitlord was going to enjoy his soup like a good boy and not learn to not resort to underhanded tactics like placing insects in a perfectly good meal. 


	2. Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadass I'm writing/wrote all of this to Mozart.

Zoro couldn't deny that Sanji Black was something else. Owner of the Blackleg style, an inherited and modified fighting technique, originally coined by Redleg Zeff, the blonde's father. Fighting that took out an opponent with nothing but their feet, _though that might not always be the case,_ Zoro thought, watching as Sanji held the dark man in the air, restaurant silent aside from the occasional choked noise. 

A metallic scent permeated the room, and the swordsman felt Wado hum, they way it always did when sensing worthy opposition. 

Blood slid down a pale hand, landing with a loud plop into the soup that the target had arrogantly thrown to the ground, hurt because his palette wasn't as strong as he claimed it to be. 

"Here at the Baratie," Sanji began, voice deceptively calm, a rich baritone, something like smooth silk. "Provoking your chef is the same as committing suicide. Remember that." 

He dropped the man with a dismissive opening of his fingers, watching as he slumped to the ground. Taking out a handkerchief, the blonde wiped his hands clean, before dropping it on the supposed target, ignoring the surrounding whispers. 

"My lady." He started, with a flourished wave of his arms and a slight bow. He tilted his head to the side seductively. "How about that wine?"

Zoro shook his head, schooling his expression to something neutral, offering a small nod as the chef gave him a cocky grin. 

Thats right, the blonde had a smart mouth.

Zoro wouldn't mind reducing it to a slobbering mess. 

_Oi. You idiot, whats going on? I haven't given you the signal to attack yet._ Nami's voice hissed in his ear, causing the swordsman to roll his eyes. 

"Exactly, and I haven't witch. It wasn't me." 

_Wasn't you? Then who was it?_ The witch growled. _The wire taps are going berserk._

But the swordsman didn't answer, because someone was approaching. A someone with blonde hair and blue eyes and a silver tongue.

Zoro would have to be exceptionally wary of that tongue, despite wanting to learn its talents.

"Stuck around did you?" The blonde asked, eyes dragging up the swordsman's body without an ounce of shame. "Considered my offer?"

_Yes._ "No. But I have my reasons." He looked at the other, allowing himself a quick upclose observation, before smirking. "For a government lackey, you were pretty brutal just now. Aren't all lapdogs supposed to be obedient pups that listen to their master and eliminate targets without much showcase?"

Sanji clicked his tongue distastefully. "He was disgusting and frankly I cant bring myself to care enough about it. The man is dead and the job is done, its really that simple. "You though..." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Most children of those with high end blood tend to be sheltered but you seem knowledgeable enough for a piece of walking moss. tell me, who are you truly?"

The teen smirked cruelly. "I'm you, but freer. I pick my own sheep to slaughter as a bounty hunter." 

Sanji regarded him silently, as though mulling over something, before a shit eating grin took over his pale, pretty face. "And did I happen to take your target, _monsieur?_ "

Yes, this mouthy blonde would look lovely bent over his knee but Zoro had nothing if not self control.

"No, my client has yet to arrive. They'll be here shortly though." 

"Oh? And who might that be?"

The swordsman grinned, letting out a low laugh, not missing the way Sanji's eyes dilated at the sound. "Stick around and find out blondie. I might be able to teach you something."

The chef gave a matching grin. "I may not be an old dog, but I only learn tricks when I want to. I hope you can live up to your word... _marimo_."

Oh yes, this man would be _so much_ fun to shut up. 

Zoro hated him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey...guys?" Carne's voice cut in, sounding mildly concerned. "Remember that man Patty kicked out earlier? The one that Sanji fed and sent off?" The man plowed forward not bothering to wait for a response. "Well he's back. And he brought company. Big company." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays~

Sanji wanted to know.

He wanted to know who this heathen would be attacking. He also had to tell Zeff, so that could at the very least warm some of the patrons.

Bounty Hunters were known to give little adherence to keeping furniture in tact. 

Heading to the kitchen, the blonde slammed the door open, lips worrying over an unlit cigarette, empty tray under hand and he went to place it on the rack for future meals. Patty caught sight of his expression, and smirked, punching Sanji in the shoulder. "What's the matter pretty boy? Couldn't score a good lay?" The large man peered through the cracked, closing door at Zoro, who was standing in a corner failing miserably at being inconspicuous. "Or did the macho plant over there steal that pretty girl of yours?"

Sanji snorted, allowing himself another second to let his eyes flit over that firm figure before glaring back at the other chef. "That _macho plant,"_ He started, shoving Patty back. "is a fucking _Bounty Hunter."_ The blonde huffed, need for nicotine rising. "I came in to warn you of possible collateral damage and to see if we could try to speed up the pace of our patrons' departure. Its undesirable, forcing them to rush their meals rather than savor but its a more preferable outcome over innocent deaths." 

He looked over Patty's shoulder, further into the kitchen where he knew Zeff would be. "You hear that old geezer? Expect visitors, and a big fucking mess." Bounty Hunters were notorious for leaving behind corpses and other disgusting traces, often brutal and uncouth. 

"I hear ya loud and clear Eggplant." The older male responded. "Now get your ass back out there and start ushering them out. Make sure that Fullbody has been disposed of as well."

He left without a word, only raising his hand in a backwards wave. Clearing the restaurant would be fairly easy, as many of the consumers there were of what could be considered nobility and plenty of money. Most of which was dirty but the government chose who was righteous and who wasn't, bias be damned. Sanji could care less as long as he was paid. And paid he was, in both cash and women. The occasional man that caught his eye. 

Like this Japanese man, who had since moved and taken post somewhere near the front door, dark eyes hooded and waiting, nothing short of an apex predator. The chef wanted that man very much. He who _reeked_ of danger. Sanji licked his lips, letting his mind wander on what the swordsman might taste like.

_"This is the first time I've seen you so thoroughly distracted by a man Eggplant."_ Zeff's voice rang in his ear, amused and gruff. _"But now isn't the time. Keep your dick in your pants, why don't you?"_

"Shitty geezer, have mercy on the person who might've wire tapped these ear phones." The chef reprimanded, making his way past several tables and tapping his index finger along the cloth, using the secret code that many knew. For the ones that didn't he politely asked that they leave, as a much more...lively party would be arriving soon and he'd hate for anyone to get disturbed. "What if there's a poor, gorgeous lady on the other end somewhere, stuck having to listen to you complain about my perfectly normal, perfectly _healthy_ libido?"

There was a laugh on the other end and Sanji gave a matching grin, waving goodbye to an elderly couple who strolled alongside him. _"As if brat. Your horny knows no bounds."_

"Like I said," the blonde snarked, giving the swordsman a generous once over and wicked smirk as they made eye contact. "Perfectly healthy."

_"Hey...guys?"_ Carne's voice cut in, sounding mildly concerned. _"Remember that man Patty kicked out earlier? The one that Sanji fed and sent off?"_ The man plowed forward not bothering to wait for a response. _"Well he's back. And he brought company. Big company."_

The door slammed open as soon as the words were said and a hulking shadow blocked entry way. The establishment had fallen silent, and the blonde noticed the Japanese man standing straighter, a focused predator. 

When the blonde saw who it was, hi eyebrow twitched in barely held together surprise. Large arm strewn over thin shoulders, face gaunt and body small, walked in Don Kreig, held up by Gin.

Gin's eyes scoured the expanse, seeming to grow more desperate until they landed on Sanji and his expression melted into one of intense relief. 

"Please. Feed us." The words were asked brokenly, Patty screaming in his ear to not do a damn thing. From his peripheral he could see Zoro's face shift from a manic smile to something like annoyance, before falling into neutral boredom. 

The swordsman reached for his katana, unsheathing only one and with sudden understanding it clicked. _This_ was the man's target. 

The same people who were asking for sustenance, for the nutrition needed for life, were the same ones who had been put on a hit list to have that very life taken away.

_Well shit._

Sanji was a man about business, a business man, and frankly he hated when others butted into his business. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to let the two be dealt their fate, but morals were a strong part of his character. Let alone morals when they consisted of food and feeding the hungry. The blonde sighed, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and lighter, ignoring the screaming from his ear piece. 

He watched the other carefully, knowing that the man would be quick on his feet, fingers experts in their craft and swords likely well balanced. There was a moment of breath, and then he sprung forward, flinging his leg in the air. The sound of tempered steel against leather was grating, silent aside from Gin's pitiful sniffles and Kreig's labored breathing.

The green haired teen gave him an incredulous glare, katana stuck in mid air, its downwards arc having been halted. "What's the meaning of this blondie." The swordsman growled, low timbre and oh how Sanji would've loved to hear that commanding tone in another setting but alas. 

"Terribly sorry." He responded with a small apologetic grin, truly sorrowful, but no less determined. He _was_ a chef after all. A _Sous_ Chef to be exact. And it was his policy to never let anyone starve while had the means to prevent that. _"_ They said they were hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? :O  
> Where did Fullbody's body go? *shrugs* Dunno. xD  
> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts~


	4. His Name Is....l

Zoro had never felt more happy to be immune to a pretty face. 

He growled at the blonde, wavering between impressed and frustrated as he applied more pressure on his katana and felt that same pressure returned from the leg blocking him. 

"The hell are you up to?" the swordsman snarled, baring his teeth and gnashing them violently. He jumped back, blood spiking even higher when he saw the blond take a defensive position, protection the two behind him.

One of which happened to be Zoro's _target._ "You're in the way Curly."

"And I told you, they're hungry." Came the retort, cold and confident. 

_“Zoro, what’s the hold up?_ Nami demanded, and Zoro could almost see her, hands on both hips. _“Get to the target already.”_

“I can’t.” He muttered under his breath. 

_“What do you mean you can’t?”_ The woman demanded, making him roll his eyes. 

“I mean, I can’t. There’s someone protecting the target and I can’t fucking get past him.” He admitted. 

_“Uh, guys?_ Usopp interjected nervously and Zoro froze. The sniper never interrupted a call. To keep them save, he didn’t even know the code to tap the wires, which meant he went through the effort of hacking.

Which meant that something big was happening.

” _We have visitors.” The nervous teen whispered. “More like a single visitor, but still.”_

“What kind.” He clipped out, standing straight and readying himself for something worse, blonde momentarily forgotten. 

_“Oh, just the greatest swordsman in the world variety.”_ Usopp tittered, sounding increasingly terrified. “ _The Dracule Hawkeye Mihawk kind that you definitely do not want to get involved with—“_

Zoro was heading towards the doors, the moment he heard greatest.

it was time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> Continuation?


End file.
